Back in my world
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: After I returned back into my dimension, I thought life would go back to being like how it was before. I was never so wrong. Car accidents seemed to be the cause of all my problems, this time I never knew it would bring me something possibly worse then death. Sequel to Into a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Here is the sequel to the story Into a new world. If you're new then I suggest you read Into a new world first if not you might be a little confused. For the returning readers, welcome back, sorry I took so long to get the first chapter up but I wanted to write the first few chapters in advance so that I could have something to post while I'm super busy. Originally I was going to post this on my birthday but then I decided not to delay posting this. Unlike my first story, this one will be going straight into the action so there will be lesser chapters. Anyway, you know the drill, I don't own anything except my own original characters, any references to other material does not belong to me and this will be the only disclaimer for the story.**

"I could totally take care of a dog daddy c'mon!" I exclaimed loudly in the car. It has been a few weeks of my accident and being sent to another dimension and I still missed all of my friends and family back in the zone. Mostly I missed Frostbite and Phoenix, I'll never get to see them again and I didn't get to say goodbye… Stupid stopwatch…

"No, I know you Shannon. You wouldn't be responsible enough to take care of a dog" he retorted and I clammed my mouth shut to prevent myself from shouting back at him, I didn't want another accident after all. But the thing was, my biological father knew practically _nothing_ about me. He doesn't know who I'm friends with, what I like or hate and what even goes on in my life. He doesn't even know why I would want a dog in the first place. I hated it if someone told me that they 'knew' me when they knew practically _nothing _about me.

I groaned and my mom shot a glare since she didn't want my dad to explode while he was driving. I peeked at my brother Solomon through the rear-view mirror to see him asleep again. I stared out the window with my chin resting on my hand to think. Upon return to my dimension a few weeks ago, I asked about the kid I saved from the accident to find out he was perfectly fine and only got a few scrapes and a couple of bruises from me tackling him to save him.

The kid's mom wasn't happy about that though. While I was in my coma apparently she got into an argument with my mom and tried to give my unaware body more bruises because I bruised her child's body by 'recklessly pushing him around'. Well you're welcome for saving your kid's life instead of letting him die! Strange thing was they told me that they never found the driver from the accident; the car was completely empty in fact, no sign of any driver at all. There were no fingerprints, footprints or brakes which was how the accident started but the whole 'no driver' thing is probably because of Clockwork.

My biological father suddenly shouted and the car swerved to the right before tilted and the sound of glass braking and crashing was heard. I was hurled forward towards the back of my brother's seat as a cold sensation suddenly went through me and everything went black.

There was smoke around me and glass and blood everywhere. My eyes opened slowly as the while world seemed to be a blur of different colors and mixtures of different sounds. My visions went black once again as the sound of footsteps and shouting got nearer to me.

When I came to, once again, I was in another hospital room. I looked down at my body, my dark brown hair getting in my face, and found little to not much damage. I probably only had a few scratches here and there but other than that I didn't have any other injuries. Glancing around the room, I spotted Solomon in the same room as me with only scratches like me.

I tried sitting up, groaning at the soreness of my muscles, as Solomon awoke at the same time a doctor and a man wearing a suit came in. After introductions, the man in the suit being a lawyer apparently, the doctor gave my brother and I a checkup to see that everything was in order, told us it was a miracle we only came out with scratches then left us with the lawyer.

After discussing some legal matters, which I toned out of cause I didn't understand any of it nor did I care, he told us that we were going to be in the custody of our godfather.

"We don't have a godfather" Solomon told him.

"According to your parents' will you do. He will be coming in in the morning to sign you out" the lawyer didn't bother saying anything else and just left the two of us to each other. I lay back onto the bed and closed my eyes. I saw images of Phoenix and me on our first date at the café and me and Frostbite doing combat training, which I continued practicing by myself, the look of shock on my classmates faces when I beat all of them at running when usually I'm the last one to finish. I fell into a dreamless sleep shortly after that and woke up in the morning the same time as my brother.

A nurse gave us some food and the same doctor from yesterday gave us another checkup before leaving as the lawyer and a tall man with grey hair, somewhat pale skin wearing a blue business suit but what scared me, yet looked familiar at the same time, were his red eyes.

"Children," both of us frowned slightly, "this is Frost .T Bite. He will be your guardian from now on" the lawyer introduced as _Frost .T Bite _gave us a warm smile. I stared at him suspiciously because he looked familiar to me while Solomon stared at him suspiciously because he was suspicious. After another round of legal matters, to which I ignored again, Frost .T Bite signed us out and got us into his car, which was a little white van of some sort, and drove us back to our original home which he was going to move into.

"So _dad_, you gonna drop the disguise or what?" I asked him once we were back at the house. I smirked at him while he stared at me confused and my brother looked upset that I called him 'dad' already.

"You can drop the act, Solomon was bound to find out eventually, and you can't fool me that easily Frost .T Bite or should I say _Frostbite_"


	2. Chapter 2

I smirked as Frost .T Bite slowly faded away to reveal my godfather (or was it adopted father now?) Frostbite.

"That's better" I smiled as he opened his arms wide and I hugged his fur tightly. Throughout the whole ordeal, my brother was just staring in shock and confusion between us. He finally reacted by yanking me away from Frostbite and shielding me from our adopted father.

"Stay away from us!" I almost smack my brother in the head and asked what he did to the real Solomon because he would never do something like that.

"Solomon, relax Frostbite is cool, pun totally intended" I stepped around him and back to Frostbite.

"And before you ask, Frostbite isn't just your imagination and you haven't gone crazy. If you want to know how he is here beside me you're gonna have to believe me one hundred percent okay?" he nodded slowly and I almost sighed in relief.

"Few weeks ago, as you remember, I had an accident with a car where I went into a coma but what actually happened was that I died and became a ghost. I was sent into that cartoon I always talked about, Danny Phantom, which turned out to be another dimension and got a new life, well more like afterlife but you get the point, there" while letting my bro digest the information I had just told him I turned back to Frostbite.

"How and why are you here anyway, not that I'm upset or anything" I asked him.

"Not now, you and your brother still have school tomorrow and you two will need to be rested physically and mentally. I promise, I will tell you tomorrow" I pouted and crossed my arms like a child but he just ruffled my hair and shooed me off to my room. I complied and Solomon trailed after me slightly slower. The moment the both of us stepped into our room he shut the door close and locked it. He moved me over to my bed, sat me down and gave me a stare that I could not identify. I'm gonna call it a big brother stare cause I never saw him do now and considering the circumstances it probably is one.

"How do you trust that… that _thing_" he asked pointing at the door. I cringed at his last word but otherwise somewhat glared at him.

"Firstly, Frostbite is not a thing he's our adopted dad now and he's awesome. Secondly, what is up with you? Since when do you care about stuff like this? Last time I check, you said that it was weird and awkward when I actually share my problems with you" I asked and crossed my arms.

"If you never noticed Shannon, our parents are _dead_ and you just accept him as our new dad? How do you know he didn't change your memories or something?" he asked coldly. I frowned and reached under my bed pulling out a dusty box.

"Frostbite made this for me when I was under his care for all that time and when I came back, he gave me this" I opened the box and passed it over to him. He looked inside to see nothing but black and raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cloak and revealed it to him.

"Now do you believe me? And you still never answered my second question" I put my cloak back into the box and pushed it back under my bed. Solomon sighed and sat down next to me.

"I know I haven't really been the _best _of brothers but I'm trying to make up for it, with you having that accident just a few weeks ago and _now_, our parents are gone…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue and I awkwardly just patted his back and went off to get ready for school.

…

The next day, I waited for classes to start by reading. Our normal school schedule was usually morning assembly and then afterwards classes but before then we weren't allowed in the classrooms. I adjusted my beige uniform skirt a little before turning the page. I glanced upwards for a few seconds to see three new faces walked around confused. There were two guys and one girl, one of the guys had grey eyes and dark brown hair, the other guy had dark brown eyes and black hair with a black framed glasses and the girl had blonde hair and green eyes.

I shrugged mentally, guessing that they were probably new students and got up, marking my book before I did, as the announcement was made to start the assembly. While walking over I accidentally bumped, well more like crashed, into the girl from the trio. I said a quick apology and walked away quickly, avoiding eye contact. I looked back for a second to see her talking with her friends before all three of them looked at me and I looked away.

Somehow, they were all in the exact same classes as me and I didn't really try to interact with them. They were a little confused at first cause our school was different from theirs, especially since it looked like that were itching all over because of the uniforms, but some of my other classmates told them how it worked. I tried to avoid them a little more after that because the moment they talked with them, a group of boys who loved to tease and make fun of each other and mostly me and my best friend, they would not be that good to be around.

I sighed in relief when it was finally time for the break and left the classroom. I ate quickly as usual and sat in my usual spot at the waiting point for my actual friends, some guys in my class who I realized were there for me, and my best friend arrived first.

"Sup old man joker. Truck's up?" I asked smirking slightly. Old man joker was the nickname I gave him because he has little to no stamina and would 'die' after running laps and the joker part because he was psychotically insane, in an awesome way. The truck thing was a joke we made when I tried to trick him but he ended up saying the word trick so much it sounded like truck.

"The usual"

"So… wishing almost everyone in our class was dead?"

"Yup" I nodded in understanding. Old man joker was probably the only guy whom I may trust, still scared to trust people, since we both understand each other's problems to a certain degree and we were both the class outcasts. I glanced around to see if the other guys were walking over yet and spotted the new kids. They were staring at me and the old man and talking between each other.

"What's up with the new kids?" I asked no one in particular when I turned around. Old man joker looked over to them and got up.

"I'm gonna say hi" I smiled slightly and turned to the other guys who finally arrived. We got into a discussion about some computer games and started imitating the voices of some of the characters. Old man joker had come back somewhere during the voice imitations and joined in with the conversation.

I didn't bother asking him about the new kids.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, I walked with old man joker through the corridors towards the main gate when I decided to at least ask for the names of the new students. He told me that the guy with grey eyes was named James, the one with glasses was Alexander and the girl was Lilith. After that we talked about something random when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I adjusted my bag, which was slung over my shoulder, and turned sideways.

Surprise, surprise, James, Alexander and Lilith were behind me. I wasn't surprised anymore but I was a little suspicious.

"Shannon?" I nodded hesitantly, "we need to talk to you." I looked between them and old man joker before narrowing my eyes at them suspiciously.

"You can go ahead old man, I'll see you tomorrow" I told him not really bothering to turn around. I heard his footsteps and waited until it was confirmed no one else was around. I turned my attention back to the three in front of me and gave them a 'tell-me-what-you-want-or-I'm-outta-here' look. They glanced at the staircase old man joker had walked down then looked back at me.

"Are the two of you really dating?" asked Lilith.

"Never trust most of the boys in our class. They _love _to ruin our lives. We're just friends, _close_ friends" _not to mention I was still technically dating Phoenix_. I never said what I was thinking then but I was still waiting for them to stop stalling.

"Look, if you're just gonna make fun of me or my friend then I'm outta here" I turned and started walking away when James said two simple words.

"Car crash"

I stopped dead in my tracks, images from both of the car accidents I went through flashed before me. All the blood and smoke seemed to surround me before I blinked it away and turned back to them sharply.

"You were in a car crash a few weeks ago and went into a coma for three weeks. Your parents just died in a car crash yesterday and you and your brother were put into the custody of a god father you never met" Alexander states. I stared at them at shock, no one knew about the accidents yet, I never told _anyone,_ not even old man joker.

"How did you-"

"Know? Clockwork told us and we can prove it" I eyes them suspiciously thinking it some cruel joke to what I enjoyed. I could feel time stop when they pulled out time medallions and James turned into Danny, Lilith turned into Sam and Alexander turned into Tucker. I stepped back and tried to process everything but my brain was going into hyper drive.

It has to be a dream, it has to be. This has to be some weird cruel joke but if it was then why was Frostbite here? Then they have to be telling the truth but… why would they _need_ to be here. Unless…

"Something bad is gonna to happen, isn't it?" my voice cracked slightly but I didn't care. They nodded simultaneously and I rubbed my temples.

"We need to get back to my house ASAP" I told them and we finally leave the school for the bus stop.

"So… a cartoon huh?" Danny, whose appearance had changed back to James, asked. I laughed and smirked at the disguised trio.

"Oh, I am _so_ gonna have to show it to you. _Just wait till' you see the fanfictions_" I added silently the last sentence as we boarded the bus. The bus ride back was spent exchanging recent events between us. The trio was doing most of the sharing since the time spent after coming back here was recovering and just adjusting back to life here.

"Dad! I'm back and I brought some friends whom I know you knew were gonna be here!" I shouted the moment I stepped into the house. Frostbite appeared after we put out bags aside with my brother walking beside him. Frostbite was holding something in his arms as he laughed about something else with Solomon.

"Aw… you're bonding…" I teased receiving a glare from Solomon, snickers from the trio and a laugh from Frostbite.

"So, you four gonna start talking or what? And what's that?" I asked, pointing to the item in my adopted father's arms and sat on the couch. Solomon and Frostbite sat next to me while the trio just sat in the other chairs around us.

"As you know yesterday, you and your brother were in a car crash. What you didn't know was that it was planned. I'm sure you remember Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. He ordered some of his warriors to kill your parents and your brother so that you would become an orphan and he could capture you easily. What he didn't plan on was you retaining a small fragment of your powers, saving yourself and your brother" Frostbite explained.

"What do you mean I have some of my old powers? And what in the world could Pariah want _me_ of all people for?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

"According to Clockwork you still have the ability to become intangible but that's about it" explains Tucker.

"Also, apparently, Phoenix is the son of the ghost king and Pariah believes that you two are soul mates and wants to force the both of you to marry then take over your dimension" Sam finishes. Phoenix is the son of Pariah? I couldn't believe it because the two couldn't be any more different. Phoenix was kind, gentle and cared about the wellbeing of others while trying to have a fun time. Pariah was cold and cared about world domination. Added in the fact that somehow I still kept the ability to go intangible.

"_I swear I'm going to get a migraine today. _So what's the plan now?" I asked. They exchanged looks then shrugged simultaneously.

"What?!" my brother, surprisingly, and I shouted. They cringed and at our combined volume and explained that Clockwork never really explained much.

"Fine, plan tomorrow, after school. For now, we have homework to do" I say then went to grab my bag to take out today's work. Solomon left as well and at the sound of our room door being locked I knew he was just going to study and do homework too. The trio followed as well and got their homework out.

"Earlier you asked what this was," Frostbite started and held up the black object, "I've decided to turn your cloak into a hoodie, that way you can still have your hood and would be able to avoid being grabbed by the end of your cloak." I observed my new hoodie. It was indeed made from my old cloak seeing the barely noticeable stitching and the feel of the fabric. The sleeves went until my elbows when I tried it on and it felt slightly lighter.

"Thanks dad"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I was such a jerk" Danny face palmed after seeing himself. Maybe I shouldn't have showed them the episode 'Livin' Large' but then again it was hilarious. We were still at my house and I was showing them the Danny Phantom cartoon and they were switching between disbelief, shock and complete embarrassment.

"You were totally a jerk" the three of us chorused together. We continued laughing at the halfa as he buried his head in his hands in embarrassment when the room suddenly started shaking.

"What's going on?" I hear Frostbite shout.

"Earthquake!" Solomon exclaims. I stood up and shakily walked to the window. My attention was drawn to something in the sky.

"No, worse" I tell them as they turn to see what I was seeing. A large castle on a piece of land was literally flying in the sky. Ghost skeletons were flying in all directions and on the ground and people were panicking and worse, dying. I averted my eyes quickly, shut the windows close and pulled the curtains close as well.

"We have to close all the windows and curtains, maybe they'll think this house is empty!" I shouted as I ran off to do what I had stated. The sound of the others footsteps followed behind me as all windows were shut close and curtains pulled. With all the curtains pulled, the house was plunged into darkness; the only light was a dim green tint coming from behind the curtains.

We gathered once again in the living room. Frostbite had a lighted candle and placed it in the centre. For now, it would have to be our only source of light.

"What now?" Solomon asked quietly. Everyone exchanged glances; none of us had any idea on what we could do. Unless…

"Maybe Phoenix could help us" I offered.

"Are you crazy?"

"You would just be bringing yourself to the enemy!"

"What if you ran into his father? You would get captured!" more and more protests sounded from each and every one of them and I had to agree, it was a crazy idea, but it was all we had at the moment.

"Look, if I can get into the castle maybe I could convince Phoenix to help us. Like dad said, I still have my intangibility I could get out of there easily _and _I'm still human so I would just phase out of any of their attacks" I explained.

"It's still too risky" says Sam. I sigh in desperation.

"Do we have any other choice?" I asked. Silence was my only answer until Frostbite broke it with a sigh.

"We are tired and stressed. Let us get some rest and tomorrow when we have a clearer train of thought, we will make a plan" he suggests. I stomp off to my room afterwards and search my cupboard. I had taken off my hoodie earlier on and it was now laid out on my bed. I had not bothered to change out of my uniform, I normally never changed out of it for some reason anyways, and I was searching my cupboard for proper clothes.

"I know I have those pants somewhere" I say as I practically tore my wardrobe apart.

"What are you doing?" I turn around to see my brother staring at me curiously.

"I'm going out there" I declare as I finally found what I had been looking for, a short sleeved plain navy blue tee, black cargo pants, I began to grow a dislike for jeans now, they were always too tight, and black socks.

"You're crazy" he says as I drew a black and white floral curtain in front of him, which I was given so that I could have some privacy in my section of the room.

"So I've been told by everyone" I said as I changed into the clothes I had taken out and my hoodie. I drew the curtain open once again and went for the balcony. It seemed like everyone else had gone to bed or otherwise but the living room looked abandoned.

"I'm not letting you go" Solomon says, grabbing onto my shoulder. I pushed my glasses up and gently removed my brother's hand and gave him an awkward hug.

"I'll see you as soon as I can" I said once I let go and ran out the balcony and onto the railings. The castle was still making its slow progress patrolling the city and by now was almost past my home. With one final glance towards my house, I leapt for the castle.

Wind rushed past me and I almost flew through the air. My hand brushed against dirt and I quickly grabbed onto the ledge of the floating ground and pulled myself up. Never had I been so glad to have consciously made an effort to practice my training. With one last look around I quickly ran into the bushes.

I pulled my hood up and peeked out from my hiding spot. Majority of the skeletons were around the city so there weren't many guards however there were about three guards outside the castle. I quietly moved along the bushes to the nearest wall and poke my arm through it. It phased through and I walked the rest of the way through the wall.

I looked both ways to see an empty hallway and ran through a random one, phased through another wall and hid in a corner at the sound of marching. I glanced carefully around the corner but ducked back in at the line of at least fifteen guards marching by. I sighed in relief and peered around the corner once more to check if the coast was clear before I ran off again. I moved to run to the next corridor when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

My hood fell of and I felt my glasses bounce slightly as I looked up at my supposed captor.

It was Phoenix.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked in concern and shock. I brushed some of my hair away nervously with my free hand, I had forgotten that it was most likely he wouldn't recognize me. I was slightly surprised that he showed so much concern for me since he didn't know I was the same Spirit he knew and 'maybe' loved.

"It's me Spirit" I said nervously. He narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it" he says. I process what I could show him that would prove I was Spirit. I could show him the tattoo but it wasn't very likely he would know what it meant but I had to try. Gently, I freed the hand still held by him and moved my sleeve up to my shoulder, exposing my tattoo. He stared at it in thought, tracing the outline gently with his thumb, he looked upset and heartbroken.

"It is you…" he trailed off, his hand never leaving the tattoo.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cupping his cheek with my right hand. He held it with his free hand and stared at me lovingly.

"You have to leave before my father knows you're here" he says quickly.

"Phoenix why are you working with him? You're hurting people" I asked.

"I have no choice, he is still my father and the ghost king I cannot go against him. He cannot know you are here and more importantly he cannot know we aren't soul mates" I pull down my sleeve and he pulls me to a run.

"You do have a choice, you always will have a choice Phoenix. And what do you mean we aren't soul mates?" I asked curiously as he pulled me through several hallways and doors.

"There is no time; I have to get you out of here before it's too late" he says instead. I narrow my eyes and yank my arm away from him, stopping in the middle of a hallway abruptly.

"I have a right to know" I said defiantly, crossing my arms. The sound of marching was heard and Phoenix began to panic for a second. He looked at me then towards the sound of marching then back to me before grabbing my arm again and pulling me into a corner.

"Your tattoo doesn't have a phoenix and mine doesn't have a yeti" he whispers quickly and checks the hallway.

"What do you mean?" I whisper back.

"Every ghost gets a tattoo at some point in their afterlife, you already know about soul mates what you don't know is that once you've found your soul mate your tattoos will have elements of each other. Ours don't, we're not soul mates Spirit…" he explains quickly and trails off upset after. I stare at him in shock as well. I was so sure, we could be soul mates. I mean we didn't really date for very long but there was a connection I could feel with him.

I could always feel that connection as a ghost but now… Now for some reason I couldn't… why…

"I'm getting you out of here, hold on" he abruptly says and grabs me around the waist. He flew quickly down the hallway and through two more doors before we are outside. I wished we hadn't. Buildings were on fire, people were screaming bloody murder, and corpses were littered all around everywhere.

Quietly, Phoenix flew me back to my house. I stayed quiet the whole way, other than to give him directions to where my house was, and tried to avoid looking around us. When we finally landed on my balcony, I looked between him and the house. He looked torn in what he wanted as well.

"You always will have a choice Phoenix, remember that" I offered him as a last piece of advice before I opened the window and went back into the house. It still looked as it had when I left. When I went further in though, the whole place seemed trashed. My eyes widened as I ran around my house, shouting the names of my adopted father, my brother, anyone.

I found no one, I searched everywhere. In despair I went back to the living room, hoping that maybe they were there and had gone there while I was searching, then I saw a note.

_Me, Sam and Tucker are fine. They took your brother and Frostbite is injured really badly, we don't know if they're going to be okay and we don't know if your brother is alive. We've gone to help the people; we'll be at school in two hours, if you see this meet us there._

_Danny._

The time this note was written was written below his name. It was about an hour or so ago and it would take me more than an hour to get to the school on foot unless…

"This is the craziest thing I have ever done" I declared to no one when I ran to get Frostbite's keys. I ran to the car, phasing through the door; now that I knew I could, and tried igniting the engine. Once I hear it revved up, I tested out how to drive the thing. I managed to figure out the basics pretty well, especially since I doubted anyone would be driving on the road so no need for any road rules, and put the car in drive.

I slammed my foot on the gas and sped off onto the road. I was turning the wheel madly around, not sure how to even drive, and I smashed into pretty much everything. After slamming into another car for the sixth time, I took a deep breath and took the driving slower. I managed to drive better this time but I was quickly running out of time so I slowly add more gas and sped off slightly faster than I was going but a little slower than before.

Along the way, more and more sights of devastation were around me. I figured I would have gotten over seeing corpses after the Dan thing but apparently I hadn't. I was driving in pools of blood and had run over several dead bodies, which out of courtesy I said sorry to even though they were dead, and it seemed like forever until I finally reached the school.

Knowing the time and day, classes was supposed to be in session now. I parked the car and ran inside the school, hoping to see some form of life there. I went straight for my classroom on the second level, not daring to look inside the other classrooms. When I turned to look inside, I nearly cried. As I had assumed, everyone was gone. All the girls had the sleeves to their uniforms torn; I guessed that there were looking for the tattoo. I carefully stepped over their deceased bodies, even those who acted terribly to me, and stopped by Old Man Joker.

He was the only one in the room that has his eyes closed and his lips were upturned into a small smile. I always knew he was suicidal, just by a little bit, I thought he would never actually do it but seeing how he is now…

"You idiot…" I murmured to his body half-heartedly, kneeling down next to him. I paid little attention to the army of warriors who reentered the classroom. I did start reacting when they grabbed my hoodie and started pulling the sleeves up until my tattoo was revealed. I started struggling more and more as they carelessly tied my hands together and gagged me.

And I was still struggling as Danny, Sam and Tucker finally arrived and saw me being taken away.


	6. Chapter 6

My head was buried in my hands. I was stuck in a tower, super cliché, and I couldn't get out. For some reason I couldn't phase through the tower door both as a human and a ghost and I didn't want to jump out the window since the whole castle was swarming with skeletons and I would be no match for them. I turned my head to the door when I heard it being unlocked and opened.

"Phoenix!" I shouted and ran to his arms. He hugged me tightly as my eyes watered but I refused to let the tears spill.

"What is going to happen? Where is my brother?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I was so confused about what was about to happen. Some maids had come in after I was locked in and put me into a pure midnight black gown until my ankles with no sleeves and left me barefoot for the moment. My glasses had been taken at some point and everything looked slightly blurred.

"Your brother?" he asked confused. A tear slipped past against my will.

"My brother, he was taken. I need to know if he's alive, he's the only family I have from my human family now" I tell him desperately. I may never have gotten along with my brother very well but he was still my brother and after the death of our parents he had been trying very hard to be the best big brother ever to make up for not being there for me before.

"I don't know but we have a bigger problem at the moment. My father, he has seen your tattoo, he is going to marry us" he told me sadly. I shook my head and pounded my fists weakly against his chest.

"No! He can't do that; I won't do what he wants. Besides I thought you said we weren't soul mates?" I asked. He looked concerned and heartbroken again.

"He thinks if we married your tattoo would then reveal that we are indeed soul mates. I've done everything I could to convince him otherwise but he said that he would _kill_ you if you did not go with the marriage. I'm sorry Spirit" he said dejectedly. I said nothing and went back to where I was sitting at a vanity. I buried my face into my hands again and cried. I never wanted this to happen; I didn't even want to come back to this world. I wanted to stay; maybe then everything would be how I wanted. It was Clockwork's fault! He knew this was going to happen yet he forced me to come back here and face the death of my parents, my friends, my brother…

I barely registered Phoenix leaving the room and a new presence behind me. When I felt a weight on my shoulder I expected to see Phoenix but knocked the chair over and backed away when I saw Pariah.

"How is my future daughter in law?" he asked smirking. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"I'm not going through with it! I'm not going to marry your son. You can threaten my life all you want, after what you have done I would rather die than go along with your stupid plan" I shouted defiantly throwing my hands in the air while I ranted. He smirk turned into a frown and I almost got worried but continued to stand my ground against him.

"If you do not marry my son you will never see your brother ever again" he says. I drop the glare I was giving him at the mention of my brother.

"Don't touch him!"

"Then you will marry my son!"

"…Fine" I said reluctantly my head dropping in defeat. I sat on the bed behind me and stared at the ground. Pariah approached me again and put his hand on my shoulder again. A burning sensation spread from my arm and I winced. I crumbled under the pressure and pain from the burning which had travelled throughout my body. I fell off the bed and into Pariah's arm which had been prepared to catch me.

Pariah's smirk was the last thing I saw as darkness consumed me and I saw nothing.

…

I woke up on my bed. I looked around confused for a moment. What had happened and where was I? I searched my memory but everything was fuzzy. I looked down to see I was in a midnight black dress and looked around for a mirror. I spotted a vanity and went to it and looked at the mirror. Dull dark purple eyes greeted me and I looked at my hair to see it dark purple with a white streak to the side. I frowned at my appearance; there was something wrong but I couldn't figure it out. I turned around when I heard the doorknob moving and saw a boy around my age walking in. He had green hair that flamed at the end and red eyes. He had pale skin which contrasted slightly with my somewhat pale but a little tan skin.

"Thank goodness you're alright! What has my father done to you?" he asked hugging me tightly. I stared at him confused when he finally let go of the hug and just held me before him. He stared back at me with concern and surprise.

"Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

I watched the guy who had hugged me so tightly just now pace around the room. He was grumbling something about his father and how he was so stupid for leaving me alone. I heard someone knock on the door and went to answer it when I saw that he wasn't going to.

"Your highness" I bowed my head at the sight of the ghost king. I didn't know why or how I knew that; I didn't even know why I did what I did just now but I was scared to look up again. The stranger must have heard me because he stopped ranting and turned to us.

"How could you do this do her?!" he shouted furiously. The ghost king made a gesture for me to go and I quietly walked over to my bed and sat down.

"I did what was needed to ensure this marriage goes without any problems" the king said.

"You killed her, turned her into a ghost again and took away her memories!" I heard the other one shout. I whimpered and cringed at their volume. The stranger turned back to me and his expression softened seeing how scared I was.

"She's not the one I fell in love with anymore, give her back her memories" he hissed quieter at the king.

"After the wedding" the king turned to me and I bowed my head again. He said that a maid would come in soon to finish preparing me for the wedding and finally left. The stranger, the prince I assumed, sighed in frustration and rubbed his face. He finally noticed I was actually crying slightly.

"Shh… you're okay… you're going to be okay…" he told me quietly holding me close as I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared… why don't I remember anything?" I asked him after wetting his shirt thoroughly.

"Don't be scared okay? It's going to be aright, I will do whatever it takes to help you" he says cupping his hand on my cheek. The feeling was familiar as I placed my hand over his. He pulled me over to the vanity and sat me in front of the mirror.

"Maybe this might remind you of something" he says as he directs my attention to my left arm and I stared at it interestedly. Just below my shoulder was a tattoo. It was the outline of the head of some animal.

_A yeti_

I put a hand up to my head when I suddenly had thought of that. I looked back to the tattoo which I now knew was the outline of the head of a yeti. I carefully traced the tattoo when the prince put his hand over mine and smiled down at me when I looked up at him. I winced when I felt a pain in my skull and the prince knelt down and held my shoulder. I felt a few random memories resurface. It was blurry and the colors looked mixed together but a few words clearly rang out.

_My name is Spirit. _That was what I could clearly remember. I could remember I had died in a car crash and became a ghost but everything before and after that was still missing from my memory.

"Can you remember anything?" the prince asked me hopefully.

"My name is Spirit; I died in a car crash… That's all I remember" I told him. I felt sad when I saw him look deflated and apologized softly.

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong" he said gently. I flashed a small smile at him but we were interrupted when the door opened and a maid walked in. She talked with the prince quietly but I could not hear them as I was paying more attention to the tattoo. I saw the prince walking back to me and telling me he had to leave but would see me again at the wedding.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" I asked before he left.

"It's Phoenix" he answers sadly before shutting the door close and the maid turned to me.

…

I stared at my reflection in the full body length mirror. My long hair was pulled in a complex bun, I had traced my streak of white hair with it but the maid told me not to touch it, and I was given black heels to go with my simple dress and I immediately hated them. I don't know why but I just did, it was the first thing I thought when the maid told me to put them on. She also tried to put makeup on me but I wiped it off the moment she put a bit of it on me and when she tried again I told her I didn't need makeup because Phoenix would think I look better without the makeup.

She actually agreed and smoothened out my dress a little before showing me how I looked. It felt unnatural to be dressed like this and I mostly concentrated on looking on my tattoo and not on anything else. I was only broken from my stupor when I was told it was time for the wedding. I didn't know how I felt being married to someone I didn't remember but I didn't want to go against the king.

_Not yet at least, your brother's alive…_

A voice whispered as I walked along the corridor to the wedding place. I looked around confused and stopped in the middle of the hallway. I saw no one else that could have said that and it sounded far away but like I had though there was no one else along further hallways either. All I could see were shadows of castle and I was confused and trying to search my memories again. I continued walking as I thought. The voice said I had a brother but did I? And if I did how could he be alive if I was a ghost; dead. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music; I realized I had arrived to the wedding venue.

I stood in front of two large double doors and waited. Maids ran past me, handing me a bouquet of white roses, placing a veil on my head and giving me instructions on what to do once the doors opened. The maid from before who did my hair did one last look over before leaving and the doors opened. I nervously walked down the aisle, trying not to look at the millions of ghosts present. I tried not to listen to the gasps and few whispers as I was finally beside Phoenix.

He was wearing a green and black tux and had a forced smile. The ghost king did the procedure which I paid little to no attention to and fidgeted with the flowers a little instead. It went to the part where he asked me if I took Phoenix to be my husband and I didn't say anything. I stared down at the flowers fearfully; I could feel the king glaring at me slightly. He eyes glowed brighter for a second and my mind went fuzzy.

"I do" I said monotonously. What was I saying 'I do' to? I blinked and tried to remember where I was. The king's eyes brightened again and I remembered a few things. I was at my wedding, I was about to be married to his son Phoenix and that was it. Phoenix looked at me worriedly and glared slightly at his father who was smirking slightly. He asked Phoenix if he took me to be his wife and he reluctantly and hesitantly said 'I do' also.

"Should anyone have any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" the ghost king said.

"I object!" three voices said at once. The king narrowed his eyes as three ghosts ran up the aisle towards me. The first one was a female, she had a punk rocker outfit, blue flaming hair and green eyes and next to her was a robot with a flaming green mohawk. Standing slightly in front of them was an adult man, he looked a little like Dracula and was glaring straight at the king while managing to still look concerned about me.

"Spirit, why are you going through with this? After what he did to your dimension's people and you told me yourself you weren't ready for marriage any time soon" the punk rocker girl asked me. I stared back at her blankly. Her eyes flashed red in anger but calmed down slightly when the robot put his arm around her and whispered something.

"Spirit, I'm sure you have a good reason for all of this, right?" the Dracula look alike asked carefully. I looked confusedly between the Dracula look alike and the two others. I was starting to get scared of all of the sudden attention and looked pleadingly at Phoenix.

"I don't like all this attention Phoenix, they're scaring me. Who are they?" I asked my fiancée. Phoenix pulled me into a small side hug while the three people stared at me in shock. The king decided to take matters into his own hands and shouted at them.

"Enough, you are scaring my future daughter in law. Guards take them away!" he declared. I watched on as skeletons pulled them away. I felt guilty for some reason as I did nothing while they struggled. The Dracula look alike didn't struggle though. He was sending me a look of worry and guilt I think.

"Phoenix! How can you do this to her! Is this what _she_ would have wanted!" the punk rocker shouted at Phoenix. She cried out in slight pain when a skeleton gripped her tighter and I almost ran out to her.

"Please stop, you're hurting them" I pleaded with the king. I winced when I felt pain in my skull.

"They have disrupted everything" he says simply.

"Let them stay father" says Phoenix while holding me as I held my head. I was having a headache again and a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"Ember, Vlad, Skulker? What's happening?" I asked feeling some memories resurface.

"Where's my brother? What are you doing to them?" I asked Pariah once I remembered almost everything. Pariah narrowed his eyes and Vlad finally decided to do something and destroyed the skeletons dragging him, Ember and Skulker away.

"Vlad where's my brother and what are you doing here?" I asked once he was in front of me.

"Not enough time princess, time to go" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I noticed Pariah's eyes glowing brighter out of the corner of my eyes and my knees buckled.

"Enough! Stop this father! I will not marry her after what you're trying to do!" Phoenix shouted at the ghost king. I was blinking in and out of reality; I couldn't tell what was happening and my mind felt fuzzy.

"I am the king! And no one has given me any legitimate objection to this marriage" he declared.

"I object" a voice said from the doors. I turned my head to see Solomon standing there swaying slightly. His shirt was torn a little and his hair was a mess and I could vaguely make out a few bruises and blood stains as he ran to my side.

"As her biological brother, I do not approve of this marriage and she is only fourteen, below the legal human age for marriage despite her being a ghost now" he explained while Vlad carried me bridal style.

"We need to get out of here now" Vlad said and he and my brother turned to Phoenix. Phoenix glanced from his father to me before fully turning to Vlad.

"Run" he shot a red ecto blast at his father and punched any skeletons that went to attack him. I moaned slightly when I felt uncomfortable being carried like I was.

"Who are you?" I tiredly asked the one carrying me. I could tell he was trying not to act affected but passed me over to a yeti. He looked really badly injured, he was covered in blood and scratches but he was still carrying me bridal style and running along the corridors with the one carrying me before, the human and three other humans. I looked around confusedly as I didn't recognize anything.

"Pariah did something to her. She's a ghost again but her memories are getting messed up" shouted the human from before.

"Phoenix told me Pariah killed her and turned her into a ghost again, he's controlling her memories so that she would willingly and unknowingly go through with the wedding without knowing what was going on until after the ceremony" the ghost from before who looked like Dracula explained. They were running and carrying me everywhere while shouting about exits and my powers?

"Bring me back, the king will get angry if you don't" I pleaded with the furry creature carrying me. I was gripping onto his fur and staring at him pleadingly. He stared back in sadness and compassion.

"You are not in a stable mindset now" he told me hugging my body slightly. I felt memories of fighting techniques and training sessions come back, along with the king. I nodded silently understanding what he wanted me to do and struggling in the grip of the furry creature. He lets go of me in surprise and I roll on the floor before standing up. I took off my heels, took away the wedding veil and tore off the bottom of my dress until it was until my knees.

"What is she doing?" asked a female human. I stared at my clenched fist as I felt a familiar energy surround it and blasted them with a shadow beam.


	8. Chapter 8

The king's plan was simple; I was to distract the intruders until he could arrive with the skeleton warriors. The strange thing was that the intruders were holding back. They were not even trying to hurt me so I could handle them and the king wouldn't actually need to do anything. I summoned the shadows to attack them and they formed several black wolves and attacked them. The furry creature tried to tackle and grab me but I thought faster and created a shadow replica of myself and made it looked completely similar to myself. I repeated this until there were ten of us and we were randomly running about while the wolves were also attacking.

"Since when could she make exact replicas of herself using the shadows?" asked the blue eyed human as I ran past him. A vision appeared in my mind and I recognized him and the Dracula ghost as halfas.

"Her shadow to light ratio of her core must have changed. From what I'm seeing it looks like it should be half-half" inferred the older halfa. My replicas and I stuck one hand out and they each turned into a shadow beam and hit one intruder while I shot a light beam and hit the human wearing glasses.

"I think we should be focusing more on how to get her to stop" the one I hit shouted. I glared at them and sent the shadows to grab them. They swarmed beneath their feet and reached out and grabbed them.

"The king should be here soon so there's no point in struggling" I told them after seeing them struggle against the shadow arms.

"Spirit you don't have to listen to Pariah, he's done something to you; to your memories. We're your friends" the female human said.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked them.

"You choose what you want in your life. You never let what anyone said to stop you from being yourself and acting like you truly are. You were never the same as the other girls and always liked boy things like fighting and violence. You always believed that you have a choice, no matter what the situation you will always have a choice" one of the humans shouted. I paused, what he said sounded… true… something about what he said sparked something in my memories. Memories of failed friendships, smoke, fire… car crash… I put a hand to my temples as I tried to sort out my mind. Memories were riding in like crazy and everything was one huge mess.

I waved my hand at the shadows and got them to release the intruders. No, not intruders, were they friends? The creature and human who made the speech were family I think. Or were they? No wait they were, the human was my brother Solomon and the creature was a yeti named Frostbite and he was my adopted father.

"Ow… my head…" I whined about the pain in my skull. I glanced down to my torn dress and looked back up at my adopted father.

"Do you happen to have my clothes with you dad?" I asked him and was suddenly swarmed by all six of them in a giant group hug.

"Yeah, happy moment… but we seriously need to get out of here" I said trying to escape the hug. They let me out of the hug and I gasped dramatically trying to catch my breathe. I gestured for them to follow me and grabbed Solomon and flew ahead along one hallway.

I saw a flash of light and Danny was in ghost mode flying with Sam and Vlad was next to him with Frostbite carrying Tucker with him. I led them the whole way out and we escaped to a nearby apartment. After barricading the door entirely, Frostbite tossed me a bundle while I was grabbing a first aid kit. I handed the kit over while I looked through the bundle. It was my clothes from while I was in the other dimension and my hoodie and boots. My pants and gloves turned white for some reason when I touched them but I guessed it was because of my new core ratio. Didn't really matter much to me, I was trying to wear slightly brighter clothes anyway, except pink. I wasted no time into changing into the clothes and hugged my hoodie. When I finished changing I grabbed the bandages my brother was trying to wrap around his arm, moved it over and gently applied some healing cream to his wound.

"I thought you hated jeans" he remarked looking at my attire. I shrugged dabbing disinfectant then slowly wrapping his arm.

"These are kind of like my cargo pant I guess. They definitely don't feel like how jeans normally feel and they're really good in combat" I replied moving to his other injuries. Vlad was helping Frostbite with his injuries while I finished up on my brother's injuries and helped Tucker while Danny and Sam helped each other. I hissed in pain when I felt a sudden pain in my skull again.

"Her eyes are becoming dull again" Tucker panicked while I held my head.

"Spirit concentrate on here and now, focus on everything you remember and hold onto it" Frostbite advised and I tried doing as he asked. I felt the grip on my memories lessen after a minute and sighed in relief but continued working. I tried acting as if nothing had happened when I knew clearly what had happened. The grip on my memories was different this time; this time it wasn't Pariah. My memories were going away naturally. Pariah had messed with them to a point where there were going away naturally. I finished dressing Tucker's wounds and packed up the kit.

I went over to a corner in the apartment and pulled up my hood, hugging my knees close to me. I was scared; beyond scared. I could lose my memories at any time now, whether Pariah was trying to force me to forget or not and it terrified me. I pulled my hood down further to cover my face when I felt tears and tried to wipe them on my gloves. I felt someone sit next to me and pull me close. I didn't resist it and cried into my adopted father's fur.

"I'm scared dad" I choked out in between sobs.

"I know" he said hugging me closely.

"What do we do now?" asked Solomon.

"We prepare for war"


	9. Chapter 9

"Everyone got the plan?" Danny asked.

"Solomon, Sam and I will stay on the ground and try to defend everyone while Tucker and Frostbite distracts everyone in the castle so that you and Vlad can get to Pariah" I relayed silently adding a mental note to fly up to the castle to help once the ground was covered. I rummaged through the weapons they had brought over in a duffel bag. I took out two ecto pistols and a ghost bow and arrow set and handed them over to my brother. Hopefully all the video games he played and short archery class would pay off.

"Here" my adopted father said as he handed me a staff with a light blue crystal gem on the top.

"My staff?" I asked, swinging it around expertly.

"Got a few upgrades while you were gone. Concentrate your light beams into the gem and the attack will be increased exponentially. And before you ask, yes, you can still make your scythe" he told me. I grinned and practiced a few moves from memory. After Sam and Tucker were armed, we moved out and went to the streets. Sam, my brother and me attacked any ghost skeleton we could see and saved as many people we could but it was harder to get them to a safe area.

"Sam, got a ghost shield device on you?!" I shouted over to her while swiping my staff at a skeleton and blasting three in a row. She tossed the device over to me and blasted two skeletons in front of her and Solomon shot one sneaking up on her. I flew over to the group of people we had managed to save and activating the device. A translucent green dome covered them and I put my hand on it, confirming that it will prevent the skeletons from entering.

"Do not leave this dome no matter what, and don't touch the device, got it?" I told them sternly and received nods in acknowledgement. I flew off immediately and helped blast skeletons from the sky.

"Is everyone safe?" I asked once I landed. Sam and Solomon were surrounded by piles of bones and holding slightly smoking guns.

"We got about sixteen more people in the safe zone" Solomon reported.

"I think we got all of them" Sam continued. I nodded and looked at the sky to see if I could find the castle.

"Think the others could use our help?" I asked, knowing Sam would mostly likely agree. She did and we practically forced Solomon to come with us. I carried them on a shadow disk and flew to the flying castle. We landed right where Tucker and Frostbite were outside the castle. They were handling a group of skeletons and it seemed like they were about finished. As we landed we helped blast the last few and caused them to disintegrate into a pile of bones.

"Danny and Vlad?"

"Looking for Pariah"

"Then let's go!"

We ran in the castle and split up, Tucker and Frostbite stuck together one way and Sam and Solomon went another. I went by myself through the last corridor. I flew through as fast as I could to find Danny and Vlad. I found two familiar faces instead however.

"Skulker, Ember, what are you doing still here?" I asked as I landed in front of them.

"We were looking for Phoenix, they took him after Vlad escaped with you from the hall" Ember explained swinging her guitar to her back. I figured that he might be locked in his room or in the dungeons.

"You guys help on the ground or outside the castle. I'll look for Phoenix" I told them and flew off immediately. I practically blasted every door I could find but Phoenix wasn't in any of them. I saw the throne room along the way and I heard fighting from inside. I didn't go in to help though; I flew past it and towards the dungeons. I felt guilty for leaving them but I wanted to free Phoenix as well. They should be fine though; the others should have found them already right? They would be able to handle Pariah without me.

"Phoenix!" I shouted the moment I flew in the dungeon.

"Spirit!" he shouted back. He was sitting against a wall in one of the prisons but stood up and grabbed the bars when he saw me.

"I'm getting you out of there" I told him while grabbing the ring of keys I saw at the other end of the dungeon. I unlocked the cage and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Let's go" I said pulling him with me to the throne room. We flew quickly to the throne room and burst in in time to see Pariah throw Danny and Vlad off of him. Solomon, Sam and Tucker fired at him simultaneously and Pariah made a shield. Frostbite shot an ice beam from behind him, freezing the ghost king for a few seconds before he broke the ice. The ice shards flew everywhere and a large piece headed straight for me but my brother pushed me aside and it pierced him straight through his heart.

"Solomon!" I shouted flying over to him and putting a shield of light around us. The distraction allowed Pariah a temporary advantage and he blasted both Sam and Tucker launching them backwards and hitting a wall hard. Danny shouted their names and flew over to them while Frostbite and Vlad continued the fight. I didn't know where Phoenix went since I was too busy trying to save my brother.

"No, no, no, please no. Don't you dare die! You said you were going to make up for not being a good brother, this isn't how you do that!" I cried out putting my hands over his wound trying to stop the bleeding after I yanked the ice shard out of him. My white gloves were turning red but I didn't care.

"Sorry sis" he said before letting go of his last breathe. I frantically searched for any sign of a pulse but didn't find any. I looked over to Danny to see him searching for a pulse on both his friends with tears in his eyes. I hoped so desperately that he would become a ghost. I didn't care he never acted like the best of brothers, he was the last of my biological family and he couldn't leave me. I stopped hoping after seeing that nothing was going to happen and Vlad and Frostbite were in need of Danny and my help. I let the shield surrounding me and my brother disappear and went over to Danny.

"Are they?" I asked knowing that he knew I was asking if they were ghosts.

"Maybe, my ghost sense went off but they're not waking up" he said standing next to me. Sam's hair was beginning to develop streaks of green in it and Tucker's skin was turning a little metallic. They were both glowing slightly so I guess they were turning into ghosts.

"Solomon isn't so lucky" I remarked giving my now decease brother one last look before looking away.

"Let's get it over with" he said and I nodded the both of us turning to Pariah. We charged over and both fired blasts at him. I concentrated my light beams into the gem of my staff and fired it at Pariah while Danny shot an ice beam combining both attacks and causing an explosion that threw Pariah back slightly.

"Vlad get Sam and Tucker out of here… and take care of my brother…" I told the older halfa sadly. He looked over to the three, noticed two were glowing, nodded solemnly and left. Danny and Frostbite were combining ice attacks, Danny occasionally throwing ecto blasts or ecto blasts covered in ice and Pariah was trying to deflect it with a sword. I fired a shadow beam at his hand hoping that it would cause him to lose his grip on the sword but he did not falter and I switched to bringing the shadows to life. They formed into a pack of wolves like they did when we fought Dan and they bit and pounced on Pariah.

Pariah kept throwing them off of him and I allowed them to turn back into shadows before they hit the ground and reformed them. It was a ridiculous cycle combined with more attacks from Frostbite and Danny but Pariah refused to give up. Finally he just shouted out in anger and threw off all my shadow wolves. I turned them back into shadows but didn't reform them. Pariah seemed fed up and frustrated threw his sword. It headed for Danny and was about to hit him when my adopted father threw himself in front of the halfa and the sword pierced him close to his core.

He was unconscious afterwards and Pariah walked over to him and simply yanked his sword out while Danny and I watched. That was when I lost it. I saw red and turned my staff into a scythe and went straight for the ghost king.

"You will pay for what you have done!" I shouted in anger while swinging my scythe at him.


	10. Chapter 10

I managed to scratch the ghost king in a few places but he still managed to block my scythe from injuring him severely. I was concentrated on getting revenge for what he had done. First he kills my parents, then my brother and now my adopted father may die again. Pariah will pay for what he has done. I charged in for another attack when his eyes glowed brighter and I felt my memories change. I gasped and fell to the ground, dropping my staff and clutching my head painfully.

"Foolish girl, you won't win against _me_. I still control your memories and I control _you_" he said confidently. I did what my adopted father told me to do last time and focused on my memories and kept a hold on them but the mental struggle was painful.

"Why fight? I can allow you to forget all of this; you won't have to manage the pain of the death of your close ones. You will be happy, maybe not as my daughter in law but as a warrior" he offered while circling me like a vulture. I glared at him but still held onto my memories.

"You're sick" I told him through clenched teeth. I gasped in pain again and continued the mental struggle of keeping my memories.

"Fine, since you choose to resist then I shall put you out of you misery and end you" he declared pulling his sword out once again and aimed straight for my core.

"No!" I heard someone shout and saw Phoenix fly in front of me. He knocked his father over and the distraction caused grip on my memories to be released. I sighed in relief but then gasped at the battle between Phoenix and Pariah. Phoenix had made his own sword out of ecto energy and was engaged in a fierce battle with his father. He was losing though. I shot a shadow beam at Pariah to distract him. He got hit and was frustrated and wasted no time in shoving his sword straight through Phoenix's core. I watched in horror as the sword pierced through someone I cared about for a second time.

There was no chance for Phoenix though, the sword went right through his core, I saw him look at me sadly, mouthing an apology and confession before he _dissolved_ into ectoplasm. I didn't know what happened next because the next thing I knew I was standing over Pariah as he dissolved into ectoplasm, my scythe pierced through his core. I pulled it out disgustedly and turned to Danny.

I had forgotten he was here throughout the whole struggle but it seemed he was busy caring to my father. I ran over and help him cover the wound the best we could with our abilities and we hoisted him over our shoulders and carried him out. Phoenix's sacrifice left me thinking and along the way I had checked my tattoo but did not see any sign of a Phoenix on it.

There was none but it was turning a slight blue.

…

Danny was hugging Sam and Tucker tightly in a group hug. Sam was now wearing a dress completely made of leaves and had green streaks in her hair and dark green eyes. Tucker looked pretty much the same only now a walking robot. I was standing off to the side of the room watching the childhood friends embrace each other while I awaited Vlad's results on my dad. The moment he came out of the room he was treating Frostbite in, I ran straight up to him, hope evident on my face.

"He was hit dangerously close to his core. Lost a lot of ectoplasm and the wound was deep. He will be okay after we get him back to the zone but he may not wake up" he reported. I didn't know if I should be upset or relieved, relieved that he would be okay or upset that he was now in a coma and may never wake up. Now I had to focus on other matters though.

"How are we going back home?" I asked while the trio joined us. The moment I finished my sentence a blue portal opened next to us and a team of yetis came in.

"The same way we came here" Danny commented after seeing the portal. I directed the yetis that came through to Frostbite and they carefully, but quickly, rushed him through the portal straight to the infirmary in the Far Frozen.

Vlad went in next, then the trio. I stayed behind to look around the house I grew up in one last time and left through the portal bringing only one thing with me.

**That's the end; as usual I will be doing another QnA so please leave any questions in a review. Also I have set up a poll on my account for the fourth installment of this series. Please vote on it as it will help me decide how to write the fourth story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well it seems like there aren't any questions about this that I need to be answering. Quick answer to DPfangirl, yes I did describe the tattoo on her arm. You can find it in the last chapter of Into a new world, I think. **

**Also, you raised a very good point I would like to bring up here since there are no other questions. I have no idea who I'm gonna put as Spirit's soul mate. In the Au universe, already named and first three chapters done, it will indeed be Phoenix as you can expect however in my fourth instalment I have no idea who I'm going to make as her soul mate. **

**At first I was going to make Jack Frost, as you know it will be a crossover with the movie Rise of the Guardians, my latest obsession, but then I decided that it was too cliché and obvious. But at the same time I also created the story plot for that already but I could tweak it to be different. **

**This is where you will be coming in; on my profile is a poll, I will need you lovely people to vote on it so that once I finish the third story I can immediately start on the fourth while appealing to what everyone likes. On said poll you may vote what kind of relationship you would like to see between Spirit and Jack. Soul mates, siblings or a mother and son thin, it will be up to you guys.**

**If no one votes then I **_**will**_** be sticking to my original plan of soul mates and will not care if you hate it to the core. So please vote on it while I work on writing. **

**Thank you very much for reading, I wish I had time to thank each and every one of you for a favorite, following or reviewing but I'm tired and want to sleep so not this time.**

**See you all next time and good night. (or morning depending on your time zone and when you end up reading this)**


End file.
